The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, computer software that infer valid values for objects in a business glossary by using reference data from a reference data management system.
A business glossary is often used to manage a controlled vocabulary of terms utilized across an enterprise. A business glossary may provide a way to assign (or classify) assets (objects) to a taxonomy of terms and categories. These assignments have been a manual, user-driven process, which may produce errors, and may not result in exhaustive assignments.
Reference data is a special class of metadata/master data, which may be referenced across multiple systems. Reference data management (RDM) systems have emerged to ensure consistency of reference data across applications and between enterprises.